


Double Life

by Cutiejea



Series: Double Life (Sportarobbie Superhero AU!) [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), M/M, Sportacus (LazyTown) Has a Different Name, lazytown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Sportacus and Dr Rotten are arch nemesis. Fighting against each other for 4 years and counting. But they are also lovers in their normal lives. The catch is, they have no idea.Inspired by a post by @sportarobbiecentral [retweeted by @Saintdaiabolus and @nuttersincorporated ] + a quote from a friend from mine in FB + the song ‘I Love You’ by Woodkid





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please don’t get mad that I chose Sporty’s human name to be Maggi. At least it’s not Magnus right?
> 
> Trigger warnings: NSWF, Language, Violence

LazyTown is no longer the quite town we used to know.

It's now a busy city filled with people, living their lives the modern way like we are. 

In this town lies 2 significant people. Sportacus, a blue hero who is very flexible, fast and strong. People admire him and the ladies fall for him. He's the hero the town needs. The other is Dr Rotten, a mad scientist. His goal, to reduce the population to LazyTown without hurting anyone. His inventions are dangerous, like they are capable to do more if Dr Rotten wanted to but he just limits them to their minimum potential. 

These two are not only are nemesis but they are also lovers. They just don't know about it.

Sportacus in his normal life lives by the name Maggi, pole dancer in the local night club. This was his job as he couldn't pay for his education at the moment so this was his best option before he could return to study. His mother died a long time ago and his father got sick so there was no one able to help him finish his education.

In Dr Rotten's other life, he goes by the name Glanni Glaepur, the local inventor in LazyTown with his assistant Pixel Hyperbyte (who is also an apprentice), but he goes by his English name 'Robbie' by people he finds dear close (so not that many). He is highly recognised by the Mayor as he helped shaped LazyTown to what it is today.

Both Sportacus and Dr Rotten have been feuding for a long time that it's hard to keep count. It started after Mayor Meanswell held a town meeting and it was broadcast live 4 years ago. Maggi was just moving in to his dodgy apartment at the time after leaving his parent's place. The issue – pollution and the chance of overpopulation in the next decade or so. Many people gave out suggestions but Glanni (who looked different at the time) gave a suggestion to make some kind of policy to help reduce the population (like in China) but it was rejected instantly. Days after the meeting, Glanni was still pissed and furious that Meanswell said no to his suggestion without giving it any thought that he took matters to his own hands. He took over his father's lair and becomes Dr Rotten. On the night when Dr Rotten first executed his first plan, it was also the day that Maggi turned 21 and it was during that night that as he was about to sleep, his powers revealed itself to him. His necklace glowed and transformed into Sportacus. He first didn't understand what was happening but the necklace that was given to him as a child, it was a link between human and elven self. As Maggi, he's human but retains some of his elven abilities (so a bit of his flexibility and strength) but once he transforms into Sportacus, he becomes an elf superhero.

How the two first met (in their normal lives) was a year later when Robbie's work ended. He and a few co-workers wanted to go to the strip club just to do something different and to have some fun. Robbie was first hesitant about the idea since he just wanted to continue working (especially on his next scheme to beat Sportacus) but his co-workers began to beg, but it was Pixel who convinced the purple man to go out with his faculty. During that night, while the co-workers did their own thing, Robbie just stirred his glass and just tried to relax until Maggi came out on stage. The way his body moved his flexibility got Robbie interested towards the shirtless man. So right after the club closed, Robbie waited backstage just to see Maggi leave.

"Hey... you're the man on stage!" Robbie said once he saw Maggi out the door. "I enjoyed your dance".

Maggi was wearing glasses instead of the contact lenses he uses at work. He's wearing a blue and white shirt with denim jeans and hanging on his neck is a necklace with a '10' on it. He's entire appearance contrast to who he is at work, perhaps to hide the fact that he's a stripper.

"Oh" Maggi said as he's confused. Nobody would usually wait for him, unless it's to do some shady stuff. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show".

Maggi continued to walk away but Robbie grabbed his arm. Robbie took a deep breath and looked at Maggi's face. He can see the man's confused expression and asked him out for coffee.

They went to the local coffee shop and the two began to talk about their life and career and soon the two became friends. But once they split path, Robbie immediately started his next plot behind the alleyway. And once trouble occurs, Maggi's crystal begins to beep from his necklace. Maggi ran to far to an abandon area of the city and he transforms into Sportacus.

After many years of hanging out and random encounters in various places in LazyTown as well as Glaepur's numerous visits to the strip club just to see Maggi dance, a small spark of affection arose. Both men didn't notice until Maggi was 'requested' in a private room and his client was Glanni 'Robbie' Glaepur himself.

Maggi was about to do his thing but Robbie told him to stop.

"Is something wrong?" Maggi asked.

"No... I just want us... to talk" Robbie said. 

"Talk?" Maggi asked. "Not many people wanted to talk? Are you sure Mr Glaepur?"

"No.. I just want us to talk if that's ok" Robbie said.

So Maggi sat on the wooden chair and faced Robbie with such confusion but his client wants to talk, so that's what they're doing. They both just have a causal talk (which confused Maggi since they could have done this for free) but Glanni is a man full of surprises. Robbie asked Maggi why this was his job in such a young age and if he wanted to do more than just dancing to strangers. Maggi explained to Robbie that this was all he can do due to lack of support but wishes to go back to his studies in the future. Maggi didn't ask anything to Robbie since he wasn't allowed to ask anything while working. After a while, Robbie's time was up and Maggi needed to go back on the stage. Before he left, he gave out a smile towards Robbie and faced him for the last time.

"I think we should do this more often Mr Glaepur" Maggi spoke. "Meet me at the back entrance when the club closes".

At the strip club closes, Robbie waited and waited that the backstage door opened and he was pulled in by Maggi's grip. They were the only ones left as Maggi was in charge of closing. He gave out a little private show for Robbie. The lights were dimmed purple and Maggi did a little routine that hasn't been done before. He choreographed it himself and Robbie was the first person to see it.

Afterwards, they both made out on the stage. Robbie’s blazer was lying on the floor and he kicked his shoes off. Robbie’s body was laying on the stage and bits of sweat started dripping off Maggi’s face and brown hair. Robbie felt the man’s chest and his heart started beating fast. Maggi went for the neck as he unbuttons and removes Robbie’s shirt. The way Maggi touches Robbie’s body filled the businessman with ecstasy and was moan as Maggi moved down to his chest then to the guy’s pants. He kissed the budge on the guys pants and Robbie’s eyes were wide open when it happened and was excited for more but Maggi left Robbie on the stage and was preparing to leave the venue.

“Hey why you stopped?” Robbie asked as he was still breathless.

“It’s going to take more than just sneaking around to get more from me Mr Glaepur” Maggi replied. “So… are we going to be more than just client and dancer?”

Robbie sat up and saw Maggi returning backstage to change. Robbie had a lot to think about since what he was feeling was new. It felt like Maggi was worth something in his life even if he plans to reduce the population of the town. Maggi is worth saving and knowing this, he needs to change the formula of his future attacks so that if Maggi ends up being victimised in his future attacks against Sportacus, at least he is safe. Maggi just finished changing and as he was putting his glasses on, Robbie wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And from there, their double life began.

8 am

*Ring Ring*

Maggi wakes up from bed and beings to do his regular excersise. He went to the wooden floor of his bedroom and began his push ups. He needed to get fit as tonight is another night of dancing. He then stood up and went to the kitchen to eat his daily piece of fruit as he turns on the tv. Currently, it's showing another ad of Glanni's newest invention. He turned on his phone and Robbie's flirty text were the first thing he saw on his notifications. He'd never suspect that LazyTown's famous inventor would go head over heels for someone like him. Maggi gave a quick response and after he pressed send, his crystal began to shine.

"Someone's in trouble" he said. 

He stood up and threw his necklace to the air, triggering his transformation. A huge aura of light came, Maggi closed his eyes and his body began the process of metamorphosis. His ears began to change from human to elven. His face grew a pointy moustache and his clothes vanished and it was replaced with blue overalls then the extra details of white and extra shades of blue appeared. The finishing touches began to take process as his hat and special pack start to appear from the light. Soon, the transformation process ended and he did the iconic hero pose. He ran outside his apartment and jumped off the building's rooftop. His pack becomes a glider and he flew around Lazytown, searching where the danger is at. Sportacus turned on his mini computer that's on his wristband and a mini GPS system indicated where he needed to go.

It was at the local park.

As Sportacus was nearing the location, he can see mini mushroom clouds of smoke appearing in the distance. He was near. As he arrived, the clouds seemed to have some kind of toxicity in the air. It was sleeping gas. Sportacus put on a mask and dived into the clouds. Around him, kids and adults fell asleep and began to fall to the ground. He then spots the device that's emitting the clouds. They were metal and small but boy they can cover the park. Sportacus got out his tennis racquet and some balls and began to hit the machines. No use.

Sportacus ran towards one of them and got out a shuttle cup and covered the hole. It worked for a bit but the clouds were too powerful. So Sporty tried again and this time, he got a baseball bat and whack the shuttle cup into the machine. It worked but it exploded as well, pushing him in a distance due to the sonic wave of the explosion. 

Sportacus hit a tree but he was fine. An apple fell down and he took a bite. But when he took that bite, some of the clouds came in and he was feeling a bit drowsy. He needs to hurry before he's victimised like the others. Sportacus backflipped to each gas emitting machine and whacked shuttle cups into them. All exploded but Sportacus managed to escape on time. Soon, all of them were gone and the clouds soon faded. Sportacus went behind a brick wall and deformed back into his human self... except he was shirtless and still on his pj's. Maggi slept a bit due to the gas but woke up immediately. He peeked behind the wall and saw everyone was safe and people were returning to the park to see if anyone is alive. Some were taken to hospital due to asthma.

Maggi quickly transformed into Sportacus and went outside the brick wall.

"Is everyone ok?" Sportacus asked.

"Oh thank you Sportacus!" a person said.

"Yes thank you!" another spoke. 

People gathered around Sportacus and thanked him while somewhere hidden, Dr Rotten was looking through the screen and was mad that Sportacus saved the day again.

"How dare he... with his flippy flips and those muscles.... that HE RUINED MY PLAN ONCE AGAIN!!!" Dr Rotten yelled. "One day Sportacus... I will find out who you are!"

Soon, Dr Rotten's alarm went off. It was a reminder that he has a date with his boyfriend.

"*sigh* at least Maggi wasn't in the park" Dr Rotten said as he walked out of his lab. "I would never forgive myself if anything bad happens to him".

Dr Rotten went to a special elevator and as he went up, the elevator removed the Dr Rotten suit and made Robbie look like his usual and public self. He appeared behind a bookcase in his office and as he entered, Pixel came in.

"Sir, you have an appointme-" he said till he saw Robbie near his bookshelf. "Mr Glaepur, I was looking all over for you! You weren’t even in your office!"

"I tend to be sneaky that way" Robbie said as he approached to his assistant. "So tell me, what's my schedule"

"Well... you-" Pixel said.

"Cancel my lunch Mr Hyberbite" Robbie said. "I have made new plans"

"Mr Glaepur... you can't keep putting Maggi at the top of your list of priorities" Pixel argued. "If everyone found out, it could tarnish your image".

"My father already tarnished the image of the company Pixie!" Robbie barked. "I don't care if my relationship with Maggi would affect how people view me or this corporation. All that matters is that I have time for him and that's that! capisce?"

"Yes sir" Pixel said.

"Also... cancel my 6pm and over as well" Robbie said. "Tonight is a special night".

Robbie did his duties that he originally planned since he's CEO and Pixel just watched and also assisted him. Once 11:30 am came, he left immediately without a single farewell. He was in a boardroom meeting with a bunch of other old and wealthy men. Him leaving abruptly would let the men in the room know that Robbie really isn't that serious about the company but seeing how Robbie fixed the family name by his efforts alone (along with Pixel), they let it slide... for now.

Robbie rode his private car and drove to Maggi's apartment. He changed to his casual clothes in the car and entered. As he rang the doorbell, Sportacus saw him as he was running back from the other missions he had on the day. He hid behind a fence and returned into his normal human form as Maggi... except still in his PJ's and shirtless.

"Hey, Robbie!" Maggi cheered as he ran towards the man.

"Oh Mags!" Robbie said as he kissed his boyfriend. "Wait... why are you in your pj's still shirtless?”. 

"I've decided to do an outside run" Maggi said.

Robbie was confused but didn't care. He was happy to see Maggi again after a boring hard day at work and just seeing him will motivate him to get through the day once more. Maggi opened the apartment building door and they entered to the flat.

Robbie placed his coat on the coatrack and Maggi changed to his casual outfit. They cuddled on the couch as they watched tv and fed each other chips and fruit. Maggi’s arm is wrapped around Robbie as he laid his head at his boyfriend’s chest.

Robbie soon smelt something familiar and it was coming from Maggi. Smelt like some of the residue from the smoke from the attack from the park as well some bits of oil from the other contraptions that attacked the city this morning.

“Mags… did you go to the park today?” Robbie asked. “And the grocery store?”

“Yeah... that’s where I go for my jog” Maggi replied. “Grocery store… kinda passed by it”.

Robbie panicked and he gave Maggi a huge hug. Maggi was surprised to see Robbie like this. This was a first where he hugged the man this tight.

“I’m glad you’re safe” Robbie said. “I… I thought you… you…” 

Robbie soon realised that he’s about to expose his secret to his boyfriend. He soon restrained himself and stood up and prepared to leave for work.

“Sorry… It’s nothing” Robbie said as he stood. “Well… see you tonight”

Maggi was speechless as Robbie just changed his emotions in an instant and left with no explanation. Outside is Robbie who was relieved that his boyfriend is ok and also glad his secret is still safe. But sometimes, he feels like he’s lying to him, like he’s ashamed of his other life, which is kinda weird since Maggi is a stripper and when it comes to secrets, Maggi is pro at hiding his career to others.

Maggi sometimes wished he could tell Robbie that he’s Sportacus. Since Robbie is an inventor, he could be useful on capturing Dr Rotten. Also, Robbie may be aware on the dangers that occur every day in LazyTown that diving headfirst into the danger zones could worry his boyfriend. But he can’t tell him. He can’t tell that he has the ability to transform into a super-elf.

This has been a burden they both have been fighting for nearly 3 years of their relationship and Robbie has plans to take it further as tonight marks their anniversary.

6 PM

Maggi is the dressing room backstage at the strip club and his fellow co-workers are gathered to congratulate Maggi for his 3-year anniversary with Robbie. They have met Robbie in person from time to time and he has been a regular since Mags and Robbie first met. They don’t exploit their relationship or abuse it in some way but even if they do try, Robbie is smart. He knows how to make sure they don’t use him or Maggi to get what they want.

Maggi put on his blue contact lenses and his shiny blue shorts as he makes his way towards the stage. Maggi went through the backstage hallways and he can hear the music getting louder and clearer and the lights getting dimmer. Maggi took a deep breath and arrived on stage and did his thing. He did his dance on the poll and saw Robbie watching at the corner at the bar. 

Maggi did his usual routine but added tiny bits from his ‘first private dance’ to Robbie. Maggi also had to entertain the other people too, not just his boyfriend. At first, Robbie was annoyed and sometimes gets a bit jealous whenever he sees Maggi doing explicit stuff towards others. Luckily, the two talked about it during their second month in the relationship and Maggi suggested him to imagine that it’s something subliminal. Like know that that’s what he plans to do to him after work (which usually happens but much more is added in the bedroom). Robbie usually drinks it off and from to time, other dancers came towards Robbie and asked if they could satisfy his needs. Robbie often refuses since they are nothing compared to what Maggi can do.

10:30 PM

Maggi was permitted to leave early just so he can get ready for his date with Glanni. In the dressing room, on the table was a gift. On it was a card saying:

‘Put this on’

– GG  
Maggi opened the box and it was a blue suit and tie with a white shirt along with black suit. On it was another card saying:

‘This place will be fancy and I asked Pixel to help estimate your size based on our photos together. Hope that’s not weird’

\- GG  
Maggi puts on the suit and it surprising fits. He likes the colour and it almost reminds him of his superhero outfit as Sportacus. He gelled his hair so it looks fixed. As he put on his necklace, he began to worry. What if Dr Rotten does something that could interrupt the date or harm Robbie. Normally, nothing happens but anything could happen. Dr Rotten attacks without notice and he just hopes that it doesn’t happen. He tucked it inside the shirt just so it doesn’t worry him much.

Maggi exited backstage and standing there was Pixel who is going to take Maggi to the restaurant. Maggi sat at the back and as they travelled, they began to talk. 

“So, 3 years” Pixel asked.

“I know” Maggi replied.

“So tell me, what makes you so special?” Pixel asked. “Normally, Glanni rather focus on his career than his social life but just after seeing you those years ago, he’s suddenly prioritising you over the company from time to time”.

“Maybe Glanni wants to have a normal life” Maggi responded.

“Normal… please. After what his father has done and the reputation that tarnished the name, Mr Glaepur will never have a normal life” Pixel responded. “Don’t get me wrong, I love and respect my boss but knowing the damage Glanni Glaepur the First has caused those years ago and the attacks Dr Rotten has been causing all over town, it’s going to take a really long time for Glanni have a normal life. Especially since he doesn’t want to get involved with the investigation”.

“What investigation?” Maggi asked. 

Pixel first panicked since he just spoke too much but it seems that Maggi is unaware about Glanni’s situation so it’s best to keep his mouth shut. Surprisingly, knowing how close the two men are, he thought Glanni told him but nope. 

“It’s nothing” Pixel responded.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and the server sent Maggi to a private room and in it was Robbie looking at the window. The server left and closed the door and it was Robbie and Maggi, all alone.

“You finally arrive” Robbie said.

Robbie gave Maggi a hug but Maggi wasn’t feeling romantic. In his mind was Pixel’s words and it concerned him since it could explain why Robbie visits him constantly when he has work. 

“Robbie… can we talk?” Maggi asked.

Robbie lets go and faced his boyfriend with worrying eyes. He thinks he screwed up and the dinner hasn’t started yet.

“Does the suit not suit you?” Robbie asked. 

“No… it’s not that…” Maggi spoke. “It’s just…”

Maggi was scared. It’s like Pixel planted the words that could destroy the relationship, the thing both Maggi and Robbie built for 3 years. But it’s also Robbie’s actions that could ruin what he has built for himself. 

“Robbie… is there something going on at work?” Maggi asked.

“Mags… I don’t want to talk about it here” Robbie said as he looked away. “Especially now”.

“Robbie your work is more important! What is it that you’re avoiding?” Maggi argued.

“Maggi… this doesn’t concern you” Robbie yelled.

“But it does to you!” Maggi yelled.

Soon silence filled in to the room. This wasn’t their first fight but this fight is one of their worse one yet. Robbie walked back to the windows and laid his hand on one of the plains. He will murder Pixel after this.

“Are… we always going to keep secrets… to each other?” Maggi asked. “I told you so much about my life that I hardly know anything about your private life”.

“You don’t need to know about my double life Maggi” Robbie said. 

“Yes I do since you know mine!” Maggi said.

“Oh really?” Robbie said as he faced Maggi with an evil glare. He began to walk towards Maggi with that evil face that he pulls off as Dr Rotten. “Since you insisted… currently yes, I have been ditching parts of work just to see you. I’m being investigated since apparently, I am being accused of being involved with the attacks. And the reason why I don’t tell you… is because I don’t want you to be caught between the crossfire between my business life and my personal life!”. 

Maggi got scared and his crystal began to shimmer. The sound wasn’t as loud but it was that noticeable.

“What is that noise?!” Robbie yelled.

“Robbie… you are scaring me” Maggi said.

“Oh I am, am I?!” Robbie asked. “Then why don’t you arrest me then since people seem to think that everything is all my fault! That after the bullshit that my dad has done, I have to be next in line to take the blame!”.

“Goodbye Robbie” Maggi said as he left. 

Maggi went to the rooftop and it was empty. He brought out his necklace and the shimmering stopped. Maggi was confused but then thought maybe the fireman and paramedics took over. He transformed into Sportacus and patrolled around town just in case. Robbie soon fixed his composure and looked out the window. He then saw Sportacus flying at the distance around town and it triggered his inner ‘Dr Rotten’.

“It’s all your fault that this has happen Sportacus!” Robbie spoke. “And I will get you back for it! I just know the person who can bring you to me”.

11 PM

Sportacus arrived at the rooftop of his apartment and transformed back into Maggi. He dropped to his knees and teared up as his romantic life with Robbie is probably over.

“Why Glanni… why didn’t you tell me?” Maggi asked. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were Dr Rotten?”

Just by seeing Robbie act in the restaurant, he wasn’t that dumb to figure out that his boyfriend was the villain he was fighting for 4 years. He had his suspicions when Robbie acted weird whenever he hears that he’s been in the locations where the attacks were being held but he just thought he watches the news. Maggi was also guilty as well since he’s been lying to Robbie about his secret as Sportacus. And knowing that his boyfriend is his arch enemy, telling his secret could make the situation worse. 

Maggi went to his flat and removed the fancy clothes and messed up his hair a bit to return it to it’s curly state. He laid on his bed and right on his side table was a photo of him and Robbie during one of their dates in the park. Maggi looked at the photo and he remembers how happy they were.

Maggi turned on his mobile phone and called someone who he hasn’t talked to in a while. It rang and the person picked up.

“Hello?” the person spoke. 

“Hey Stephanie, can we talk please?” Maggi asked.

“Oh Maggie! It’s been a long time!” Stephanie spoke who’s just stretching backstage while she’s on her worldwide tour.

Maggi and Stephanie used to be friends but they went their separate ways after high school when Stephanie was given a record deal. On stage, she’s known as Solla, an international and breakthrough singer and dancer, with her albums breaking record charts. She’s now able to see places outside of LazyTown.

“Are you ok?” Stephanie asked. 

“No… I’m not” Maggi responded. “I… its… its…”

“Did you have relationship problems Maggie?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah…” Maggi said.

“Oh Maggie, Maggie, Maggie” Stephanie said. “Always asking me for advice since high school. Don’t worry, I can help but I’m on intermission since I don’t have lots of time”.

“I know topics like this is awkward between us since I confessed after knowing you and Ziggy are now dating” Maggi spoke.

“Oh… that’s not a thing anymore” Stephanie spoke. “I’m with Trixie now”

“Trixie… you mean--?” Maggi asked.

“Yup… Trixie from high school!” Stephanie said. “Funny how love works”.

“Yeah… funny…” Maggi sighed.

“Maggi, just because something bad happens, it doesn’t mean it will ruin everything you have” Stephanie said. “When Trixie and I had our first fight, yeah it hurt and it did feel like everything was falling out of place but we soon talked it out and we’re still together!”.

“But what if it was a secret that’s destroying the relationship?” Maggi asked.

“Mags… don’t tell me you cheated with someone?” Stephanie asked.

“What… no?!” Maggi replied. “I mean… what if both people have a huge secret… so huge that once revealed it would cause problems”.

“Maggi, is your Sportacus side interfering with the relationship?” Stephanie asked.

When Maggi first received his powers, the first person he contacted was Stephanie. She was the only person he could trust. He did ask his father Ipro about it and he told his son that he was chosen to be the next hero. All elves are chosen at random to be someone special and even if Maggi was half human, he’s still eligible to be chosen. His father apologised to him for not telling him sooner. So when Maggi told Stephanie about it, she was first shocked but Maggi has always been different in high school so it didn’t surprise her at much.

“Not really since the person doesn’t know about it” Maggi said.

“Then how is Sportacus involved?” Stephanie asked.

Maggi took a deep breath and confessed to Stephanie.

“I think my boyfriend is my arch nemesis in disguise” Maggi spoke.

Stephanie was silent. She has no idea how to respond but at the same time, her inner fan girl exploded. This was the kind of plot she wished for Maggi when he revealed to her his powers. She’s been a fan of love triangles and complicated superhero love stories since she was young and knowing her best friend is living that fantasy excites her.

“Ok… ok… don’t worry… surely there is a fix for this” Stephanie squealed. “Omgomgomg”.

“Stephanie, now is not the time!” Maggi said. “This is serious”.

“I’m sorry” Stephanie said as she tried to calm herself. “Surely the things I’ve read and seen should help in your situation”.

“Steph… this is real life not some Icelandic kids show!” Maggi said. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Maybe you should not hide your secret then” Stephanie said. “If you’re saying that this is not a fictional universe, then maybe you should not treat your powers like it was. Tell him and maybe things would be different. Maybe he wouldn’t murder you. You did kiss and love is the most powerful thing in the world”.

“Are you sure that’s a logical solution Steph?” Maggi asked.

“Do want me to fan girl all the fictional solutions I’ve read and heard?” Stephanie asked. “Anyways, gotta go! I have a show to perform! Hope to see you again once I return to LazyTown!”.

“Bye” Maggi said. 

Stephanie hanged up and Maggi dropped his phone onto the bed. He sighed as he looked at his necklace. The giant 10, the 10th hero. Who are the other 9? Are there more than him. Maggi wonders if they also been through the same situation as him. Age 25 and he’s still conflicted about this.

Meanwhile, Robbie was in his lair, plotting how to capture Sportacus. He plans to use Maggi as bait. By this point, there is no point hiding his secret anymore, Maggi witnessed bits of it, Maggi got curious, there is no point on hiding it anymore.

Dr Rotten used a glider and sent drones to Maggi’s apartment. He followed them and watched outside the window as he sees Maggi being restless. He’s now having second thoughts about his plan. Just seeing Maggi not feeling good makes him feels worse. He remembers what happened to his mother when his father went crazy. Robbie was around 4-5 years when it happened and even if he only heard the events that occured, it affected the way he was raised and the family structure of the Glaepurs.

“I’m so sorry Maggi” Robbie spoke.

Robbie launched the drones and when the drones were nearing the windows, Maggi’s crystal charmed. He saw that he’s being attacked and he immediately ran outside of the bedroom and transformed into Sportacus while running. He almost tripped after transformation but he regained balance. Dr Rotten saw a giant white flash in the apartment through the windows and he was first concern if he broke one of the appliances. When Dr Rotten went closer, he saw one of the drones being shot out the window. It almost hit the Dr and Sportacus jumped out the window, activated is glider and hit Dr Rotten with a baseball bat, causing him to lose balance of his flying.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Sportacus asked.

Dr Rotten was freefalling to the ground but regained control of his flying and faced Sportacus on the air. Sportacus felt bad for hitting Robbie but he has a role to play before telling him the truth.

“What are you doing elfboy?!?” Dr Rotten yelled. “And where is the guy who lived in that apartment?!”

“What makes him special Rotten?” Sportacus asked. 

“None of your business but since you’re here… Drones get him!” Dr Rotten yelled.

Drones came flying towards Sportacus but Sporty managed to destroy them just by using his strength and baseball bat. Drones exploded in front of Dr Rotten and his anger began to take over the man even more. He flew towards the blue elf and both began to fall to the pavement.

“Let go of me!” Sportacus yelled as he tries to pull away from Dr Rotten.

“No! This is all your fault! If only you would let me be!” Dr Rotten yelled. “I want to help the town and you… you prevent me from doing so!”

The Maggi inside of Sportacus recognised the voice. It was a complete match to Robbie’s when he was angry at the restaurant. Sportacus’s crystal started to shimmer. He’s going to deform soon as his powers are getting weak unless he eats some sportscandy. He needed to get away but Dr Rotten has a really strong grip. There was no sportscandy nearby so needed a way out fast.

Soon, the transformation started to fade off. Maggi’s human form is phasing in and out. It’s a quick swap between transformations but it soon begins to slow down. Dr Rotten saw Maggi appearing and disappearing from Sportacus’s body and he lets go of the blue elf. Sportacus fell and landed safely to the ground and ran to the nearest alleyway. Soon a white flash appeared and soon vanished. Maggi hid behind the bins, hoping Dr Rotten doesn’t find him. Meanwhile, Dr Rotten was paralysed. He saw his boyfriend appearing and disappearing in front of his eyes. Could he be hallucinating? Still wishing he could meet his boyfriend again? Could it be that Maggi could be Sportacus?

“No… it can’t be… it can’t be Maggi!” Dr Rotten said with Robbie’s normal voice. “Maggi is not Sportacus! It just can’t!”

Maggi heard and continued hiding but at the same time, tears fell from his eyes. Robbie is Dr Rotten and there is no denying it. No wonder he was being inventigated and accused for the crimes he committed. This could also explain why the attacks aren’t that harmful and why Robbie acts weird when he knows that Maggi was in those locations. Dr Rotten flew away and returned to his lair and Maggi emerged from the alleyway. He quickly returned to his apartment and started to clean it up due to the damage from the battle.

9AM

The clean up process continued.

Maggi couldn’t clean everything since he was deprived of energy. He needed sleep. Maggi continued to sweep the glass to the bin and fix the furniture around. He needed a giant rubbish bag because most of his possessions are destroyed and beyond repair. Maggi was also getting stressed due to the number of bills he has to pay towards the damages and repairs. The guy can’t pay for his education to get a better job and now he needs to work longer hours just to break even. Worse situation is that Dr Rotten may have found out who his true identity is and he’s now in much bigger risk.

Maggi sat down on the only fixed part of the couch and just rested his head. He sometimes with his father or maybe even Stephanie was here to help cheer him up. Maybe his old friend Jives who was the kid next door when he was young. Just anyone he can trust or was part of his life… he wishes they were there with him at this situation.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rang and Maggi went to the living room window to see who was visiting. It was Robbie with a bouquet of flowers. He didn’t want to open the door but 30 minutes later, Robbie was just sitting at the entrance, waiting for Maggi to open the door.

The door opened and Robbie ran inside and climb the large amounts of flights of stairs just to reach Maggi’s flat. He knocked on the door and Maggi opened it with a not-so-happy look in his face.

“Hello Glanni” Maggi spoke.

“Hey Mags…” Robbie said. “I heard what happened. You ok?”

“No… I’m not” Maggi answered. “In fact, ever since the restaurant, things haven’t been going well for me”

Robbie entered and he saw the damage that the drones have done to the apartment. Maggi offered Robbie the only part of the couch that’s fixed while he decides to sit on the floor. Robbie felt even worse as not only his plan failed but he let his anger take control and now Maggi will have to pay for all of the damages himself.

“Maggi, I can help pay for the damages if you want” Robbie offered.

“No Robbie… I don’t need your money!” Maggi said as he walked away.

Maggi has been really hesitant when offered money. He wants to earn it himself so whenever Robbie visits him in the strip club, Maggi tends to worry as he doesn’t want to get offered a huge sum of cash. Even Stephanie was willing to pay for Maggi’s university fees but Maggi refused. He hated the idea of being in someone’s debt so he rejects large sums of cash from others unless he truly deserves it.

“Maggi, you can’t pay for all of the damages on your own!” Robbie argued as he followed Maggi to the bedroom. “Knowing what you do an-“

“What I do?!” Maggi said as he faced Robbie. “Robbie, I’m not some rich billionaire like you are! I’m not a pop star like Solla… heck I can’t even sing for pete sakes! If dancing to that pole on that small stage can help provide for my needs, then that’s what I will do! And due to yesterdays’ attack at my flat, all the savings that I had that was supposed to go for my education is now thrown out the window!”

Maggi intended that to Robbie. He knows that Dr Rotten is inside Robbie somewhere so he wants that person to know how mad he is. Robbie however still sees it as him being mad at the world since his situation is bad but he has his suspicions about Maggi being Sportacus.

“What do you want me to do then?” Robbie asked. “How can I help you?”

“DON’T!!!” Maggi yelled. “I want to do this by myself ok! I’ve been doing this all on my own and I don’t intend of stoppi-“.

Robbie pushed Maggi against the wall and kissed him roughly. Maggi was shocked and wanted to pull away but Robbie wouldn’t let go. Robbie has Maggi’s arms and legs locked against the wall.

“Robbie… what are you?” Maggi asked as he turned his head.

“No…” Robbie said as he faced his boyfriend. “You don’t have to do it alone Maggi! I once have a father who had to deal with everything alone and look what it did… it destroyed not only him… but also the family name!”.

“I’m not like your fathe-“ Maggi argued till he was kissed again by Robbie.

“Calm down… stop resisting!” Robbie argued. “We are both fighting in this world alone and there needs to come a point where we can work together!”.

“What are you trying to say Glaepur?” Maggi asked as in his mind, he thinks Robbie has it all figured out.

“I’m saying to stop fighting all your problems alone” Robbie asked as he begins to let go of Maggi and he faced down in sorrow and regret.

“Look, I know its weird for me to say this to you but you are young and for someone like you, you need help” Robbie spoke. “I never had help but when I hired Pixel, it lessens the workload for me. Look, I’m sorry for not telling you the issues I had at work, for hiding parts of my life that I think I don’t want you involved with. Sorry if I made you feel like I treat you like my little stress relief rather than a partner. I don’t want us to be that way”.

Robbie begins to walk away while Maggi has a lot to think about. He was surprised to see Robbie this vulnerable, especially if secretly, he’s his nemesis. Maggi sees Robbie picking up the bouquet of flowers that he placed on the couch as he makes his way to the exit. Maggi ran towards Robbie to give him a hug but once he came close, Robbie pointed the flowers towards Maggi’s face and he began to collapse to the floor.

“I’m sorry Maggi”

Maggi’s eyes opened and he sees darkness.

Soon a bit of colour came.

A faded image after a blink or two.

Soon, he sees himself in a lab, tied up in ropes against the wall.

His first thought was that Robbie was into BDSM and this was his ‘playroom’ but nope. It’s filled with scientific instruments and machines and gadgets. He sees the destroyed drones from the night before and at the computer, he sees a man operating it.

“Hey… excuse me” Maggi spoke weakly. “Where… where am I?”

The man turned around and it was a guy in a black catsuit and a white lab coat. He’s wearing goggles on his face to conceal his eyes.

It was Dr Rotten.

“So you’re awake!” Dr Rotten spoke as he faced the tied up man. “Oh don’t worry… I won’t hurt you”.

“Robbie?” Maggi asked. “Is that you?”

“It’s Dr Rotten you swine! And you my friend are bait!” Dr Rotten answered.

“Bait… bait for what?” Maggi asked.

Dr Rotten turned on the screen and live on air is the Mayor’s address in the public park. Lots of people gathered to view Milford Meanswell speak to the people. At the surrounding mini monitors are the same machines that emit gas only this time, it’s toxicity are in a higher level that people could actually die.

“You see… you’re the reason why my plans are never accomplished!” Dr Rotten spoke. “For some reason, my machines are in a lower danger level thanks to your existence! And now, that I captured you… I can finally execute my master plot. And I no longer have to think a lot”.

“What are you talking about?” Maggi asked. “How am I preventing you from doing shit?”

“You… you for some reason… are being protected! By that Glanni Glaepur!” Dr Rotten spoke. “He tends to take over and lowers the dangers just so you’ll be safe! But now… now you’re out of the equation… I can get rid of the needed population to save the town and kill the man who prevented this from happening!”.

Maggi looked at the screen and a countdown timer began to tick. 5 minutes before the gas is released to the air. His necklace began to shine but it’s on the desk far away from him that it’s hard for him to transform. He moved hoping to escape but he can’t.

“Don’t… don’t do this!!!” Maggi yelled. “Don’t hurt those innocent people!”

“Oh… don’t worry” Dr Rotten spoke. “If Sportaflop came to the scene, then I will stop! But my calculations suggest that you are more valuable towards the elf! You know him!”

“What?” Maggi asked.

“You and Sportacus are connected! And knowing how quick he was when he rescued you last night, just imagine his struggle to choose between you or the town!” Robbie said. “Imagine him deciding losing you or the city! I guess someone has to be sacrificed”. 

Maggi began to panic. He needs to save those people. But he can’t leave. Dr Rotten doesn’t know. He doesn’t know the truth. He mentioned sacrifice… does he have to sacrifice his secret?

“Robbie… I know you’re in there!” Maggi spoke softly. “Please… help me”

“Robbie doesn’t exist in this room… not anymore!” Dr Rotten responded. 

In Maggi’s head, he’s thinking Robbie is like a Dr Jekyll / Mr Hyde situation, Dr Rotten being his Mr Hyde. If Maggi could reach out towards the Robbie inside him, he could be saved… but the town only has 3:50 mins left. He needs to act fast.

“What… what happened to the guy I loved?” Maggi asked.

“Loved… please!” Dr Rotten scoffed. “You never loved Glanni! You rejected him!”

“How… how did I reject him?” Maggi asked.

“At the restaurant!” Dr Rotten answered. “You knew when you saw me emerged and you rejected his other life! His Double life!”

“That’s because he never told me his double life in the first place! He hides it… just like he did to you!” Maggi argued. “Robbie would never introduce me to you because he knows he doesn’t want to be you!”

“LIES!” Dr Rotten yelled. “Robbie always wanted to be me! It was when he met you that he changed! Now you’re gone… I can finally take over!”.

3:05 mins remaining.

“So why don’t you kill me?” Maggi asked. “If you really want to become Dr Rotten… just kill the man that prevents you from doing so. If you have the balls to kill thousands of people, why don’t you add another person in your kill list”.

“And how would that benefit me?” Dr Rotten asked as he crossed his legs.

“You get to see Sportacus suffer and fall at the same time. Isnt that what you want?” Maggi asked.

“No… I want to torture the blue elf knowing I have you captive” Dr Rotten said.

2:45

Maggi took a deep breath as this was his last resort. His necklace shined even brighter and faster.

“Well… you did it” Maggi spoke. “You got what you wanted”.

“What are you talking about?” Dr Rotten asked.

“You wanted to hurt Sportacus… now you’ve got it!” Maggi spoke. “I’m Sportacus!”

The necklace shined brighter and Sportacus began to phase in and out of Maggi’s body but it faded because the necklace is far away. Dr Rotten saw and his smile transformed into an evil grin. He went towards the necklace on the desk and grabbed it but it dropped because it was too hot for him to touch.

“What did you just say?” Dr Rotten asked.

“I’m the blue elf you’ve been fighting!” Maggi spoke. “I’m Sportacus”

Sportacus phased in and out again but the transformation was still unsuccessful. Dr Rotten asked Maggi to repeat what he said and he did and the same thing occurred. His evil grin turned into a gasp but soon returned into that murderous look all over again. The countdown timer was set into pause and 1:59 was shown on the clock.

“What a lovely surprise!” Dr Rotten spoke. “Killing the town is one thing but killing Sportacus… that’s Christmas in July!”

Dr Rotten got an electric rod and bashed Maggi with it. Maggi yelled in agony as he’s being beaten down by his nemesis. At least the town is safe for now. All Maggi is seeing is his boyfriend beating him to death and he doesn’t mind. Dr Rotten kept bashing the tied up man like a kid with a piñata and Maggi was just tied up, trying to tolerate the pain he’s being given

“Why aren’t you fighting back?!” Dr Rotten asked in anger as he sees his victim not resisting. “Normally superheroes would fight back”.

“That’s because this is not fictional” Maggi answered. “I’m not the same hero you see in the comics. My entire life isn’t like the ones in the movies. All I want to do is help people with what I’m given. And since I’m here, I’m using my body to save time just so those people outside are protected”.

“You’re an idiot! You will die!” Dr Rotten said. “You will die with your foolish beliefs!”

“As long that countdown timer is on pause and you enjoy beating me to death, I don’t mind” Maggi answered. “I don’t wanna save the world, I just wanna waste some time with you”.

Dr Rotten’s eyes were wide open as he remembers one of Robbie’s dates with Maggi. They were at the office and they just sat on Robbie’s desk as the watch the outside world do their thing at night.

“Hey Glanni, you’re an inventor right?” Maggi asked.

“Yeah?” Robbie answered.

“What if you could invent something that could change the world, would you do it?” Maggi asked. “Like your invention could stop terrorism and poverty and such”

“You want me to save the world?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah!” Maggi said. “I know someone as smart as you could meet up with the other geniuses in the world to make something happen!”

“I don’t think that’s possible Mags” Robbie said with a bit of a chuckle. “And besides, even if I could do it, I don’t want to. I don’t wanna save the world, I just wanna waste some time with you”.

Robbie and Maggi kissed and this was their first kiss as a couple.

Dr Rotten walked back with a headache and his expression, motives and persona changed. Robbie was coming back. He sees Maggi weak and tied up and wants to help him but Dr Rotten is trying to take control.

“What am I doing?” Robbie asked himself.

“What are you doing?” Dr Rotten replied in his head. “Finish him!”.

“But… I love him” Robbie said.

“He doesn’t love you!” Dr Rotten argued. “He ran away when he saw you mad. He blames you for destroying his life. Not to mention he won’t accept your offer to help him for 3 years!!!”.

“But… he wants to be independent” Robbie said.

Maggi watched as he sees Robbie being conflicted. He can finally reach out to Robbie just to save him.

“Robbie, I know you can hear me!” Maggi cried out. “You don’t have to do this! You can change!”

“Don’t listen to him Glanni” Dr Rotten said. “He’s fooling you”

“Robbie… I don’t know what the Dr Rotten is saying to you but I know you more than you think! You are not a villain! You just want to help people!” Maggi said.

“Lies! I’ve been inside you since you were born Glanni!” Dr Rotten said. “I know what you want! I know your needs!”.

“Robbie… please… help me!” Maggi said. “I love you”.

“Stop saying that!!!” Robbie said in tears. “Why did you leave me in the restaurant that night?”

“That’s because you started to scare me with things I don’t understand” Maggi answered. “But I want to!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were that blue elf?!” Robbie asked.

“I didn’t want you to be concerned with my safety!” Maggi answered. “I didn’t want you to be scared! I’ve seen your reaction when you hear or know that I was in the exact locations of the attacks!”.

“Do you love me?” Robbie asked.

“I do” Maggi answered.

“LIES!!!” Dr Rotten yelled. “You are hurting this poor boy with… with… FEELINGS!”

Dr Rotten started to give Maggi another whack with the electric rod until Robbie took control and threw Maggi’s necklace to the tied up man.

“Hurry” Robbie said softly. “Save me Maggi”

Maggi saw the necklace projecting towards him. Maggi closed his eyes and opened them with determination.

“I’m Sportacus” Maggi said, triggering his transformation.

The bright light destroyed the ropes and Maggi transformed into his elfsona, Sportacus. Sportacus landed to the ground and pushed Dr Rotten to the wall. Dr Rotten was hurt and he sees the blue elf just standing in front of him, looking at him with threatening blue eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Kill me!” Dr Rotten said. “Save this stupid town”

Sportacus kissed Dr Rotten on the lips, the same way when Robbie kissed Maggi back in the apartment. Dr Rotten tried to pull away but the Maggi side of Sportacus started to take over. He didn’t need to hurt the guy, he just needed Robbie to know that he still loves him.

“Robbie… I’m so sorry… sorry for yelling at you” Maggi said in Sportacus’s mind. “Sorry for running away. I want to understand! Let me understand!”

Robbie wants to take control. He can feel Maggi reaching out to him. He can see through the costume and see his boyfriend in front of him. He wants to pull him closer but Dr Rotten is preventing him from doing so.

“And what do you think you’re doing?!” Dr Rotten asked. “Don’t fall for it!”

“Leave me alone!” Robbie cried out. “I’m tired of you taking control!”

“You need me Glanni” Dr Rotten said. “I’ve been a part of you since the beginning”.

Sportacus stopped kissing and hugged Dr Rotten really tight. He laid his head on the villain’s shoulder and just closed his eyes.

“Maggi wants his boyfriend back Dr Rotten…” Sportacus spoke. “Can’t you let him have that?”

“But… that means Glanni wouldn’t need me anymore” Dr Rotten said in tears that belonged to both him and Robbie. “I’ve always been a part of him. I don’t want to leave”.

“It doesn’t have to be that way!” Sportacus said. “We can still pull the superhero/villainous act but at the same time, we can still be a part of their normal lives”.

Dr Rotten looked away but Sportacus made him look at him once more.

“This is not like the movies Rotten” Sportacus said. “We can make this work”.

Dr Rotten hugged the blue elf in tears and Sportacus patted him in the back, comforting him. Dr Rotten faced Sportacus with a friendly smile and it was first awkward since he’s usually grumpy but this was the first time they found some kind of common ground.

“Can you do me a favour Sportacus before I bring back Glanni Glaepur” Dr Rotten asked.

“What is it?” Sportacus asked.

“Don’t let Glanni fall under my crimes. Protect him from the law” Dr Rotten asked. “He’s still a kid even if he has a brain of a genius”.

“I’ll try but if you get caught by Officer Stingy before me, it’s your fault” Sportacus said. “You know how he is when it comes to his capture ratio”.

“Oh and one more thing” Dr Rotten said. “Maggi, if you are listening, please take care of Glanni. I can tell he’s become a better person since he met you 3 years ago”.

Sportacus nodded and soon the Dr Rotten side of Robbie vanished and Robbie returned. Robbie started to faint due to a massive headache and once Sportacus caught him, he deformed back so that Robbie’s first sight would be the man he loved.

“Hey” Maggi said as Robbie opened his eyes. 

“Hey Mags” Robbie said softly.

“So… you’re Sportacus?” Robbie asked as he and Maggi continue fixing the apartment.

“Yup… it’s a long story” Maggi replied.

Robbie went towards Maggi and looked at his necklace, seeing how this weird piece of jewellery is what makes his boyfriend transform into the blue hero. He then stripped the necklace away from Sportacus and they both chased around the living room. Maggi soon caught up to Robbie and both landed on the ground, face-to-face, smiling at each other.

“So… what happens to us now?” Robbie asked.

“What do you mean?” I replied.

“Well, how are we going to maintain this as well as the hero/villain act?” Robbie said. “There will come a point where Dr Rotten will fully take over like last time and maybe I’m unable to be reached out and saved”.

“I won’t let that happen” Maggi said.

“And what makes you say that?” Robbie asked.

Maggi leaned over and kissed Robbie.

“Because I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to me” Maggi said.

Robbie smiled and pulled Maggi for one more kiss and it ended up them making out on the floor.

2 Years Later

Maggi and a few friends left the classroom as its time to wait for their next lecture in LazyTown university. Maggi no longer needs to work in the strip club and luckily the people who knew him from there are able to help keep his secret (mostly because they might get screwed over by Glanni Glaepur). As Maggi walk through the hallways, listening to Solla’s newest album, his necklace started to charm.

“Someone’s in trouble” Maggi said softly.

He looked up and faced his peers and told them that he has to go somewhere. He ran to the furthest and isolated part of the university and hid behind a wall. He took a deep breath, threw his necklace up in the air and began the transformation process.

Sportacus climbed up the walls and used a glider to fly out from the roof. His mini GPS says the danger is in the shopping district. He can see robots raiding every store. Sportacus got out his cricket bat and a basketful of cricket balls and began to hit each robot as the citizens begins to find some protection. Explosions left and right up in the air and soon, all the robots are gone… except for one. Officer Stingy came to capture the final robot but it vanished.

7 PM

Maggi dressed up fancy as today is the 5th anniversary of his relationship with Robbie. He still wore the same suit he was given 2 years ago as it’s all he has. His apartment is filled with new furniture and some ‘upgrades’ from Glaepur Industries. He exited the apartment and Pixel escorted him to the park. During the ride, Pixel was ordered 2 years ago to keep his mouth shut but Maggi is fine with Pixel telling him stories about Robbie’s work.

They arrived and just standing on the bridge was Robbie, looking fancy as always. Maggi came towards the man but once he was on it, the man turned around and it wasn’t Robbie… it was Dr Rotten. Maggi was about to reach out to his necklace but the super genius told him to stop.

“Don’t Maggi” Dr Rotten said. “I won’t be causing any trouble... unless you make me”

“Where is Robbie?” Maggi asked.

“WON’T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!!!” Dr Rotten yelled.

The whole park fell silent as Dr Rotten’s voice echoed through the park. Luckily, not many people noticed and there wasn’t that many people around. Maggi was worried but he’s seen the villain taking over from time to time and Robbie is able to control it as long Maggi doesn’t run away.

“Listen…” Dr Rotten said as he fixed his posture. “Robbie will be out but for now, you have me capisce”.

So Maggi and Dr Rotten just walked around like he was dating the bad guy. Maggi thinks its weird but he has his necklace ready just in case. But tonight was perfect for Maggi to know Robbie’s alter ego.

“So… umm… how long have you existed?” Maggi asked.

“Ever since Glanni was born” Dr Rotten said.

“You seem to call Robbie by his first name a lot” Maggi commented. “Is there a reason?”

“Glanni always lets everyone call him that” Dr Rotten said. “You are lucky. He allows you to call him by his English name. The only other person who he allows him to call him that is his mother, Gillian Glaepur”.

“So why are you like this?” Maggi asked. “Why do you want to reduce the population? Why cause chaos?”

Dr Rotten stopped and looked down at the ground. He then glances to Maggi for a short second then face away.

“Why should I tell the hero all my dirty little secrets?” Dr Rotten said with a small chuckle at the end. “It’s best if you don’t know just so our little act as hero/villain can be more interesting”.

“So why are you still dating me?” Maggi asked.

“Oh no… I’m not dating you!” Dr Rotten said. “Glanni is! I’m just hiding in his head waiting for my next motives but I also care for the host I’m sharing bodies with so whoever he chooses to fall for, I will allow it. And for some reason, he chooses to date the blue elf!”.

“I see” Maggi said.

“Listen kid, I don’t hate you!” Dr Rotten said. “Unlike Glanni who can’t control himself when I take over, you can control Sporta-flop! So whatever that hero sees, you can see as well! Glanni sometimes forgets his antics as this persona and have nightmares due to them. He even gets massive headaches whenever I’m here for a long period of time. And whenever he sees you… even before the events of 2 years ago, he finds comfort and solace around you”.

Dr Rotten faced Maggi once again and walked towards him.

“If you hurt Glanni in any way or form, both you or Sportacus, I will make sure that your life, both normal or heroic, will be your worst nightmare” Dr Rotten said. “Am I making myself clear?”

Maggi nodded quickly in fear but also understanding Dr Rotten’s demands.

“Good… and now we’re done” Dr Rotten said as he faced the other way.

Dr Rotten took a few steps and he spun around. Once his eyes opened, the evil look vanished and it was Robbie taking control again. Robbie placed his hand on his head as he’s received another headache. Maggi wanted to go closed but Robbie told him to stay put. Robbie is trying to catch a breath and tries to calm down before he can continue.

Robbie then walked towards Maggi and went down on one knee. He snaps his fingers and lights were turned on. They were under a forest filled with lanterns and they illuminate the area around them.

“Anyways… Dr Rotten… he wanted to do some final checks” Robbie said. “He’s the only family I have left since my mother left home long ago and my father dying last year. I didn’t want you to come with me to the funeral because of personal reasons but you still came, just as Sportacus behind a tree”.

“Wait… you?” Maggi asked.

“OF COURSE I SAW!” Dr Rotten said. “Your crystal was shining in the distance during the burial!”

Maggi felt embarrassed and Robbie returned to his normal state after that small outburst.

“Anywho… you… you were there when I needed comfort and for some reason, you were able to save me from myself” Robbie said. “There will be times where I won’t be myself again but I want to make sure that I can spend the remaining time I have being with you. You are the only family I have left in this lonely world”.

A small drone starts to fly over and drops a small box onto Robbie’s hand. Robbie opened it and it was a ring… from the jewellery store… that was robbed earlier today.

“So Maggi… will you marry me?” Robbie asked.

Robbie placed the ring to Maggi’s finger and it was a perfect fit. Maggi looked at it and he looked at Robbie who was waiting for a response.

“Robbie… couldn’t you just buy a ring instead of having to steal it?” Maggi asked.

“Dude, relax” Robbie said. “That drone was delivering it to me. The others was just Dr Rotten wanting to have some fun”.

Maggi was first suspicious but he remembers that the robot from the delivery store was moving differently during the mall attacks. It wasn’t wanting to cause chaos but rather to just get in and out as soon and efficient as possible.

Maggi was still making his decision and Robbie was getting impatient.

“GOD DAMMIT ELF… JUST GIVE THE BOY AN ANSWER!!!” Dr Rotten barked.

Maggi gave the man a hug and whispered his answer. 

“I do”


End file.
